


Happy Endings

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: Bucky helps Clint relax after a long mission.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I read over and edited this in between rounds at a Harry Potter trivia night, so let me know if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint groaned as he stood in the elevator next to Bucky, who had picked him up from Shield, rubbing at his left shoulder absently. Most days he was fine and the muscles didn’t bother him, but after that shitshow of a mission he was really feeling his age in his arms and back.

“Should I sleep or should I shower?” he mused out loud. “I could sleep in the shower, but I’m also starving.”

Years of training kept him from jumping when Bucky piped up with, “Food first. I think there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

They raided the fridge together, gathering all the various leftovers they could find before slumping at the counter, eating everything straight out of containers. Clint was too tired to even initiate the endless stream of flirting and one upmanship that normally happened anytime he and Bucky were anywhere near each other.

It has started innocently enough, shortly after Bucky moved into the Tower. Bucky, after spending days waking from nightmares and trying to beat his demons into submission in the gym, stumbled into the common kitchen where Clint was making his own lunch. Bucky reached around him and grabbed half the sandwich, mumbling “Thanks Doll.”

Clint considered fighting to keep his lunch, but based on the state Bucky was in this was probably the first food he’d eaten in days. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight however. “Anything for you Sweet Pea,” he replied.

Clint hadn’t thought to deeply about the exchange but it seemed the floodgates had opened. The next time he saw Bucky the man had smirked challengingly, called him snickerdoodle, and sauntered away. 

The team quickly grew tired of their flirting, going so far as to try and ban it during missions. Neither Clint nor Bucky, however, were the type to follow rules that didn’t suit them, and the flirting continued. Natasha had started to give Clint looks but he was good at ignoring those by this point in their friendship.

They finished eating in silence, Bucky putting dishes away. Clint went to stand but collapsed back on his stool as his legs almost gave out under him. He was sore in muscles he didn’t even know he had.

Bucky came up next to him and helped support him until his legs were ready to carry him again, leading him to his floor despite Clint’s attempts to go back to his own room. He managed a questioning noise, causing Bucky to look over and grin. “I can’t in good conscience let you go off and shower alone, you’ll drown.”

Clint had to admit to himself that there was probably some logic to that. He walked into Bucky’s bathroom mostly under his own steam and started stripping unselfconsciously. Growing up in the circus followed by his years as a secret agent had gotten rid of any shame he had ever had.

Clint stood under the hot water feeling the muscles in his shoulders loosen some, but they were still tighter than they normally were after missions. He lathered up Bucky’s soap, cleaning the sweat and grime from his skin. He stepped out and toweled off with one of Bucky’s extra soft towels and put on a pair of sweatpants Bucky had set out for him. They were loose and rode low on his hips, but they were so comfortable he didn’t care. 

He walked back into Bucky’s bedroom where Bucky had removed the comforter from his bed and was grabbing a bottle of something out of a dresser drawer. He looked up as Clint walked in and gestured to the bed.

“I can make it back to my own room, Bucky. I don’t think I’m in danger of drowning in the elevator.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “If anyone could  
It would be you. Lay down, asshole. I’m gonna massage your muscles so you don’t wake up feeling even worse tomorrow.”

Clint considered arguing but it didn’t seem worth it. And a massage would probably help his aching muscles. So he laid down in the middle of Bucky’s bed, groaning at the feeling of finally laying somewhere soft for the first time in over a week.

Bucky popped the cap on a bottle and rubbed his hands together before rubbing his hands deep into the muscles of Clint’s shoulders. It hurt some, but in such a good way. Clint moaned deep in his throat and felt himself go limp against the bed. Bucky continued to rub Clint’s shoulders, moving slowly down his arms and to his hands before working his way back up to his upper back.

Clint couldn’t contain the groans of pleasure as Bucky finally started to massage his lower back. His exhaustain was lifting some in the face of the extra stimuli and other parts of his body were starting to take interest in the proceedings. He squirmed against the bed, trying to subtly get some friction against his rapidly hardening cock. He almost jumped out of his skin when Bucky pulled his sweatpants down his body and off his legs, moving from rubbing his lower back to his ass. The idea of being completely naked and massaged while Bucky remained fully clothed was getting to him too and he was quickly reaching the point of no return. There was no way Bucky wouldn’t notice his erection when he got up to return to his own bed.

Clint could almost hear the smirk in Bucky’s voice as he told him to stay still. He continued to massage his ass, seeming to take more time there then really necessary, though Clint certainly wasn’t going to complain. He tried to subtly grind into the mattress below him, unable to help it. Bucky laughed a little under his breath; apparently Clint had not been a subtle as he had planned.

After what felt like both forever and not nearly long enough Bucky moved down to his legs, starting with his left thigh, working his way down the muscles of his upper and lower leg down to his feet then working his way back up the right.

Clint was moaning loudly and shamelessly by the time Bucky made it back up his thighs to his ass. Bucky straddled him as he continued to work his way back up Clint’s back to his neck and head. Clint couldn’t help but push his ass back into Bucky, startled when he felt Bucky’s very interested cock against his ass through the other man’s pants.

Bucky leaned his body against Clint’s back as he continued to massage and scratch at his scalp, drawing even more moans out of Clint. He finally couldn’t take anymore and arched his back, the words that had been trying make their way out escaping his throat, “Oh fuck, Bucky, please.”

Bucky chuckled darkly, replying, “Just lay there and let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.” He ground down against Clint’s ass a little before moving off, causing Clint to let out a whine he wasn’t even aware he was capable of making. Out of the corner of his eye Clint saw Bucky quickly remove his clothing, dropping it where he stood before returning to Clint. His hands landed back on Clint’s ass. Clint felt his cheeks spread slightly then warm breath against his hole. “Is this what you want Clint?” he asked.

“Oh god, fuck, yes, Bucky, yes please.” Clint couldn’t get the words out fast enough. Anything to make Bucky stop teasing.

Bucky laughed again and leaned down the rest of the way, kissing around Clint’s hole before very slowly licking a strip across it. Bucky continued to lick his hole, catching his tongue on the edges of his rim before slowly dipping his tongue inside, causing Clint to let out another moan. Clint began to rut against the mattress beneath him while Bucky continued to eat him out but was stopped by Bucky’ left arm landing firmly across his ass, gently holding him in place.

Clint whined but tried to stay still, trusting Bucky to take care of him. Bucky continued to suck and lick and kiss in and around his hole, long past when Clint thought he was ready. Clint kept up a steady litany of “fuck, Bucky, yes, oh god, fuck,” unable to say anything else.

Bucky finally pulled away from Clint’s ass, causing him to whine. Bucky reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of massage oil and coating his fingers. He easily slid his first finger in to the knuckle, gently twisting it inside of Clint. He thrust it in and out and few times before pulling out and adding a second finger.

Bucky twisted his fingers and thrust them shallowly before beginning to scissor them, loosening Clint’s muscles even farther. Bucky continued to work his fingers in and out of Clint, adding a third long after Clint was ready, while Clint kept up a steady stream of curses and pleas, “Fuck, Bucky, please, fuck me. I’m ready, I’m so beyond ready, just fuck me now, please.” 

Bucky finally pulled his fingers out and Clint heard a condom wrapper being torn open. Where had Bucky even gotten a condom? But he was way past caring about such things, especially when he felt the head of Bucky’s cock pressed against his entrance.

Bucky pushed in so slowly, giving Clint plenty of time to adjust to the feeling. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in just as slowly, continuing until Clint’s body gave against him, allowing him to slide in and out smoothly. He didn’t pick up his pace, however, fucking Clint long and slow.

Clint pushed his ass back to meet Bucky’s thrusts, hoping to encourage him to pick up the pace, but Bucky kept his thrusts steady. He hit Clint’s prostate, causing him to yell out. Bucky sped up a small amount, hitting Clint’s prostate with every thrust.

Clint continued to speak, barely paying attention to the words that were coming out of his own mouth. He pushed back against Bucky’s thrusts and forward into the mattress for some relief for his painfully hard and leaking cock.

Bucky reached around Clint, finally touching his cock and Clint could have sobbed in relief. Bucky jacked him to the same speed as his thrusts. Clint could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine and knew he was close. The pressure continued to build until Clint thought he couldn’t take it anymore then his orgasm washed over him, causing his muscles to clench around Bucky, who thrust a few more times before coming as well. Bucky grunted with his release and continued to thrust into Clint through it.

Bucky collapsed against Clint's back, pushing him further into the wet spot in the sheets, but Clint was to relaxed to care. After a couple minutes Bucky pulled out, causing Clint to wince at the feeling. He disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out with a wet washcloth, which he used to help clean Clint up.

Bucky deposited the washcloth back in the bathroom and got Clint to move long enough to change the sheet. He led Clint to lay back down then laid next to him, covering them both with the comforter.

Clint unexpectedly started to laugh, causing Bucky to look at him questioningly. “I guess that’s one way to relax after a mission.” He fell asleep to the sound of Bucky’s laughter.


End file.
